Sakura Terakhir
by Rifa2127
Summary: Seseorang pernah berkata, "Musim semi adalah musim pertemuan baru. Namun, musim semi juga merupakan musim perpisahan." / [TsunaKyo]


Bel sekolah berdentang, menandakan waktunya kami pulang. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengar bunyi bel ini. Sebab, ini hari kami berpisah dengan sekolah kami tercinta.

Bulan Maret, musim semi. Hari ini kami, para murid kelas 3 SMA Namimori telah selesai mengadakan upacara wisuda. Ketika upacara selesai dan seluruh orang keluar dari gedung olahraga, lapangan sekolah yang awalnya sepi menjadi ramai. Terdengar suara tangisan dari berbagai tempat. Ada yang bersama temannya, ada yang bersama keluarganya, dan ada juga yang bersama...

"Sasagawa- _senpai_! Boleh kami meminta foto bersama?"

Beberapa adik kelas dari klub memasak datang menghampiriku. Tentu saja aku mengangguk. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Salah satu dari mereka yang bukan klub memasak mengambil foto kami. Kami telah mengadakan acara perpisahan di klub beberapa hari yang lalu, namun ternyata suasana upacara wisuda membuat kami merasa lebih kesepian. Melihat mereka menangis dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku juga tak bisa menahan air mata.

Setelah berpisah dengan adik kelas, aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada apa-apa di kelas. Karena hari ini wisuda, hampir semua orang tidak membawa tas ke sekolah. Namun aku ingin ke sana untuk terakhir kalinya. Kenangan-kenanganku selama di sekolah ini.

Saat aku menuju gedung utama sekolah, aku melihat Yamamoto- _kun_ dan teman-temannya yang dikelilingi oleh adik kelas dari klub baseball. Klub baseball adalah klub yang memiliki anggota terbanyak di sekolah ini. Walau tidak seluruh anggota berkumpul, kerumunan mereka terlihat mencolok di tengah lapangan ini.

"Yamamoto- _senpaiiiiiiiiI_! Kenapa _senpai_ memilih universitas sejauh ituuu!"

"Padahal kalau setidaknya di prefektur sebelah seperti Sawamura- _senpai_ kita masih bisa sering ketemu..."

"Hei, aku masuk universitas di Namimori, lho."

"Oh maaf, kami tidak peduli dengan Kaga- _senpai."_

"Wah, adik kelas kurang ajar nih!"

"Yamamoto- _senpai_! Saat liburan kembalilah ke Jepang dan temui kami!"

Seperti biasa, Yamamoto- _kun_ sangat dikagumi oleh adik kelas. Kurasa Yamamoto- _kun_ akan terus seperti itu hingga dijemput untuk pulang. Kelulusannya pasti akan sangat berpengaruh kepada klub ini. Baik sisi mental, maupun sisi kekuatan menyerang.

Saat sedang menggati sepatu untuk masuk ke gedung, aku melihat Gokudera- _kun_ sedang berlari sepanjang koridor. Aku bermaksud memanggilnya, namun ia telah menjauh dan menaiki tangga tanpa sempat menyadariku. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat sekumpulan murid perempuan yang berlari mengejarnya. Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menyatakan cinta. Bahkan orang-orang yang biasanya tidak berani menghampiri Gokudera- _kun_ juga ikut berlari mengejar.

Oh, aku ingat ada banyak murid perempuan yang terus melirik-lirik kerumunan klub baseball. Mungkinkah mereka bermaksud untuk "menembak" Yamamoto- _kun_?

Saat aku masuk, kelas masih kosong. Kukira akan ada beberapa anak yang berpikiran sama denganku dan mengobrol di sini, namun sepertinya mereka masih sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan di lapangan. Aku membuka jendela dan mengamati lapangan tersebut. Lapangan ramai dengan orang-orang, namun tidak dengan pinggir lapangan. Bunga sakura yang mekar di pinggir lapangan itu adalah tempat untuk orang menyatakan cinta. Sudah begitu setiap tahunnya, sehingga tidak ada orang yang berani mendekat dan mengganggu mereka yang sedang berduaan.

Jauh berbeda dengan wisuda SD atau SMP. Setelah lulus dari sekolah ini, kami akan berpencar-pencar. Hanya beberapa orang yang melanjutkan kuliah di Namimori. Sebagian besar murid akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar Namimori. Ada yang ke kota sebelah, ada yang ke daerah lain yang lebih jauh, dan bahkan ada juga yang melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri. Sekalipun satu universitas, banyaknya jurusan yang ada akan memisahkan kami. Jika bukan teman dekat, pastinya akan jarang bertemu. Atau bahkan, tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Kyoko- _chan_?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, aku melihat Tsuna- _kun_ yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Kami berdua berdiri di dekat jendela dan mengamati lapangan. Aku menceritakan berbagai hal yang telah kulihat hari ini. Tsuna- _kun_ sedikit tertawa mendengar cerita kedua sahabatnya yang begitu diincar oleh murid perempuan.

Angin bertiup, kencang, membawa kelopak bunga sakura ke dalam kelas. Seseorang pernah berkata, "Musim semi adalah musim pertemuan baru. Namun, musim semi juga merupakan musim perpisahan." Aku tahu. Saat aku masuk universitas nanti, aku pasti akan mendapatkan teman baru. Aku pun menunggu-nunggu saat itu. Tetapi itu menandakan perpisahanku dengan teman-teman di SMA.

Aku memandang Tsuna- _kun_ yang sedang tersenyum dan bercerita. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami bertemu. Namun aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak bisa. Tidak ingin. Aku tidak ingin salam perpisahan adalah hal yang terakhir kami bicarakan.

Aku tahu. Aku sudah memperkirakannya. Sudah lama. Sejak aku mengetahui keadaan keluarganya. Saat aku mengetahui kewajibannya.

Tsuna- _kun_ terlalu baik. Ia tidak ingin aku terlibat dengan masalah yang dialaminya. Jika aku terlibat walau hanya sedikit, ia akan terlihat sedih. Ia mulai menjauhi diriku sejak masuk SMA. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Karena itu aku juga diam. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak menyampaikan apa-apa.

 _"Maaf, Kyoko-chan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlibat dalam bahaya."_

Hei, Tsuna- _kun._ Jika kau mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah sedih, mengapa kau tidak membawaku pergi saja?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

huwaaaaa maksudku kesampean gak ya... kok kayaknya bertele-tele gitu ya...

ceritanya kyoko tau kalau tsuna suka sama kyoko. tsuna juga tau kalau kyoko suka sama tsuna. tapi mereka gak berani ngomong. apalagi tsuna mau jadi mafia dan niatnya ninggalin kyoko di jepang. jadi... beginilah

selanjutnya terserah reader deh. apakah tsuna bakal nikah sama cewek mafia di sana, atau tetep suka sama kyoko dan gak nikah seumur hidup, atau kyoko dibantu sama reborn dan nyusul tsuna ke itali!


End file.
